1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for crushing and conveying raw material from an open pit mining operation. More particularly, the invention is concerned with providing material crushing and conveying equipment which may be relatively easily moved so as to be in the vicinity of current mining operations within a large open pit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, rock crushing units for open pit mining operations have been more or less permanently situated at one location in the mining site. As the site of actual mining operations moved and the pit became larger, it was necessary that the raw material i.e. the uncrushed ore be transported over increasing distances usually by truck. This resulted in ever-increasing operating hours for the trucks with corresponding increases in costs, fuel usage and mechanical failure.
It has been known to mount rock crushers on a frame which is self-propelled, for example by caterpillar-type treads or a walking mechanism. However, these crushing units have been on a relatively small scale, of quite complicated construction and have not been capable of carrying the large gyratory type crushers necessary in modern high tonnage open pit or strip mining operations.